Paladine Darkmun
Paladine Darkmun Paladine Darkmun is a powerful Force user, trained by non other than Muddah Sonn. In addition, he has recieved training from Aeroga Darkmun and Willen Harr, making him a formidable opponent. In addition, he has taken and trained Vlad Ward, Max Lutherin, and Skury Atredius as apprentices. Biography Early Life Born to two powerful Jedi, Paladine had a horrific childhood. Parents being killed by a Sith, he had received his scar in that day, by a saber. He had to learn how to survive without parents. Knowing some few moves his Dad tuaght him. He left to jedi ruined Jedi Temple on Ossus that hasn't been touched since Exar kun had destroyed it. Then he learned many things of the jedi there. While in a starport he meets an old man telling him to go to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, it seemed that he was a jedi, as he tried to get paladine to join the sith. later on he becomes a Jedi Initiate, He meets his new bestfriend Teroh, together they became a formidal pair, true friends. Teroh becoming Aeroga's apprentice made him happy, so he went and began to train exemtremle hard. Then it happend. It was time for him to be a second apprentice to Aeroga. Then they were summond by Willen, a Jedi Councilor, to save his daughter, Lell, from Dark Jedi. After being sent to Hoth, Aeroga gave Paladine one of his rare Manaan crystals. Now knowing his master trusts him, he does best he can in killing the droids. Almost being killed by the first Dark Jedi he fought Aeroga killed him and they escaped with Lell to the Enclave with more troubling news. They also find out Aeroga couldn't train him so he was left masterless. Then he trained in a Geurilla-type saber combat. He practiced so much, no-one could believe it. Padawan to Muddah Sonn Now after a mission to Utapu looking for the new Dark Jedi, being a masterless padawan, Master Muddah takes Paladine as his Padawan. Within a few training sessions, Paladine has already progressed on what he knows. He hopes to complete his training and become as good as Master Willen or even, Master Muddah. He also hopes one day to be on the council. He tries to help where ever and when ever he can. The next time he saw Elegos come to the enclave was when it happend. Then after a training session with other padawans Elegos took Paladine along with everyone else to the archives to study jedi. Grabbing a holocron. Paladine passed out and sees terrible tragedies of past wars, epic battles between Man and alien. So he finds himself in the medic telling Elegos. Then sensing Elegos in trouble, he rushes to save him. He saves him and now waits to tell the council. After informing Master Gorran of the holocron, Gorran takes everyone to Hoth, but on way to flying to the mission, Paladine gets shot down, seeing a ship, he runs to it and into a Dark Jedi. Easly cutting him down, he gets in the ship and returns to Dantooine. The Truth of His Family Then, tragedy struck him hard. Being happy for Triana and Caras for finding out they were brother and sister, and then finding out that Aeroga was their father. Paladine was happy for them becuase he is very fond of Aeroga, for he is like a brother to him. One day, he felt something about Aeroga, somthing he hadn't felt since he was four, when his parents were killed. Learning that his senses are one of the most powerful, he knows what he sensed. Aeroga, Aeroga was that Sith who cut down his parents, and his master, Zell, was the one who gave him his scar. Knowing that he must forgive Aeroga, he listens why they killed them. Since this was many years befor the Battle of Ruusan where Darth Bane hadn't made the rule of master and apprentice, there were many Sith. His parents were actualy Sith! He found out they were planning to make their own empire, and were using him to make me as powerful as a Sith Lord, he found out thats why he had so much knowledge of the Sith. Now Paladine doesnt know who he is, sohe must try to find himself, even if it takes him to the Darkside to find it. Knowing who he is, he now is becoming a great Jedi, he learned where Aeroga's secret training grounds are. He now trains with Aeroga when ever Master Muddah is away. He hopes to become a Jedi Knight and rival Aeroga in the saber. Fighting Willen in training, coming realy close to beating him in a dual, Willen says that he would be ready for his knight trials. Paladine must maintain how good hes been getting so him and Aeroga train. Then while in the Senate, Aeroga had to leave on a mission without them. Sitting around for a second was the worst thing they ever could've done. He once again felt something he hadn't felt since he was four. He knew it wasn't Aeroga, but then, he knew, it was Zell, the one who gave him his scar. Wanting to protect the unconscience Pash Mant, he lunged at Zell and fought him. Coming close to killing him, he was cut, losing blood, he went into a trance for a week. That trance was a Jedi Healing trance, without it he would of lost his life. He then went to the academy on coruscant. There, he trained for weeks. He then left for the Blueice Village where Aeroga trains him. Then a horde of droids attacked the Village. He, along with Willen, Pash, Ban, Silver, and Triana, fought off the droids and got them to leave the planet. They found out a Dark Jedi was going to destroy the village. He stayed behind risking his life to help evacuate the villagers. After they were evacuated, he went up to the drednaught to help stop the Dark Jedi. He fought him, but was knocked out. Elegos ended up saving the village. He now hopes to become stronger for his next visit with Zell. Solo Mission Then, Paladine went on his first mission alone. After a nice long training session with Master Muddah, the Grandmaster called him to go on an important mission. The mission was to try bringing Senator Poall of Hoth alive due to suspicions of being a Dark Jedi Knight and plotting to kill the Chancellor. Upon arriving to the senate, Paladine already had a run-in with some droids. Killing them all, he tried to arrest Poall. He accepted and on their way out, he attempted to stab Paladine, but luckilly he dodged it a bit, only receiving a small cut. Now knowing he is, in fact, a Dark Jedi Knight, he goes to try arrest him. He fought, fought till Senator Poall gave up and let Paladine arrest him and take him to the Enclave to Master Muddah. Congradulating Paladine, he let him go heal and retire. A Jedi Knight The day came, after a taining session. He was knighted. Paladine successfully completed his trials by arresting Senator Paoll. Paladine now has to try to find a way to use Entropus's stupidity of looking at the big picture to use of getting him killed. An Entropus Encounter A terrible day came, at the coruscant Jedi Temple. Entropus attacked. Muddah fought Entropus while Paladine stayed in while air support bombed the temple to get all the Jedi out safely. Sadly, many had died in the attack. Muddah, hurt Entropus badly, so he ran in time while the Dark Lord vanished. Paladine ran out and was almost crushed by a stone. To top it all off, the Chancellor made the Jedi an enemy of the republic. Then, Commander Cnae of the Galactic Military followed the Chancellor, and Entropus sided with his father, the Chancellor. The True Father Then, Entropus was killed by Muddah. Not much happend but what did was, Paladine found out his father, Aeroga Darkmun. This was a time for Paladine to prove himself. Going on a mission with Teroh, they borded a dark jedi dreadnuaght. Sadly Teroh was killed by Emporer Matsu. After lying unconscience in a hole, Master Muddah came and saved him. Muddah stripped Matsu of the force almost completely. After that, Paladine was promoted onto the Council. Many long and dull years went by and something new happend. Paladine had two sons, Gunther Atredius now Darkmun following Aeroga and Kael'thas Atredius finding his way alone just as Sontir had done. He keeps them safe to preserve the Darkmun line so all will remember them. During a battle Achilles Atredius former Sith Lord Vengus kidnapped Paladine. The Ultimate Fall of Paladine Returning to the sights of everyone, Paladine walked into the Pyramid and cut Fellow Councilor Kilik Starnos and bested him cutting his arms, legs, and cutting his stomache open and taking his lightsaber. Kilik barely lived by the help of Muddah who had captured Paladine. The councilors tried Paladine and decided to help remove his taint. Paladine's darkness not being stripped, he fled to a cave to channel his excess force and disappeared for a day. The next day he walked into the Pyramid with Councilor Donixs Peiro. Peiro did not know what was being planned. Paladine fought Donixs and electricuted him to submission with Emerald Lightning, his signature power. He then stabbed Donixs in the heart, beleiving to have killed the old friend. Donixs lived by guarding his heart with a final and last resort, a green sheild. Paladine was then stripped of the light that remained inside by Lord Tyrious. He became the pure darkness he once was fearing. He joined the Covenant as Darth Sanctum. Only A-Schnei Atredius knows Darth Sanctum's true identity. The following day under the persona as Paladine and invaded the Jedi temple to take the last of his stuff. After tricking the initiate Opale into thinknig he ran out the door, he stayed and waited and walked away and was hidden in the Med Bay. Cendera Peiro found him, and he ran out, being outnumbered. He escaped the Temple and ran into the city. Being under attack he kidnapped the Initiate Opale and disappeared from their eyes. Darth Sanctum on Genisis, took Daath as his padawan. He cut off his arm, made him drink Sanctum's blood, and eat his very own finger. Darth Sanctum then started Daath's Trial of Pain. A series of test and training endure pain. He then gave him dark robes similar to his. He also gave him his sith name. Later, Sanctum was betrayed and faked his own death. Returning to the Galaxy After the sudden disappearance of Aeroga Darkmun, Paladine finally understood his place in the galaxy. He wandered the galaxy sharing the knowledge to the worthy people. During a visit to the Sith Fortress on Dathomir, the insane Leon Shell killed Paladine. During His Death Paladine did not bother to come back as a Force Apparition. He wandered the Netherworld with the Jedi of old getting answers to the questions that had haunted him. He began to undetstand the force for what is was and continued to learn. Many months later he was needed once again. A host body was found and Valandil Darkmun and the Bendu began a ressurection ceremony. With his new found knowledge of the Force Valandil made Paladine a Bendu High Priest. The Lord of the Majestic Knights Paladine Darkmun as Lord Kroenen. Paladine finally decided who he would side with in this war. He flew his fighter in Dantooine space. He saw the Imperium flagship The Pride. As soon as he docked and exited his fighter he was escorted to the bridge. There he met Director Gunther Herman. He spoke to the Director and requested to join the Galactic Imperium. Director Herman ordered him to recruit 3 other people before he could officially join, Paladine did so and recruited Kavar, Sondor Gond, and Skury Atredius. Paladine was accepted and made a Lord of the order, one of the leaders. Paladine was now known as Lord Kroenen the Majestic Knights leader. Lord Kroenen tirelessly recruits and trains the new recruits to ready them for the great battles to come. Major General of the Federal Army With the Corulag Campaign ending in a victory, the Loyalists and Republic united. The unity created a new, better, government called, the Galactic Federation of United Systems. The two Armies merged into one under the leadership of General "Stryker." Paladine was bestowed the rank of Major General. Paladine was the only Imperium general to survive the final battle of the Corulag Campaign. The Senate had passed the creation of a Force-User detatchment in the Federal Army. General Stryker, now B. Knight, allowed it to be done. Paladine leading the Force-Using detatchment in the Imperium, the Imperial Knights, put him in charge of the entire group. That group later became, the Federal Marshalls. Achievements and Other Medals Acheivements Killed Dark Lord of the Sith Matsu Acheived the rank Jedi Grandmaster Achieved the rank Darth Became the first Manda'lor of the modern era Became the Lord of the Majestic Knights Acheived the rank of Major General in the Federal Army Rank and Past Ranks Major General Major General in Federal Army. Al'Verde Al'Verde in Clan Tessrek Darkmun, Paladine Darkmun, Paladine